


Give Me a Second I, I Need to

by riririn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riririn/pseuds/riririn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to think for a moment, or two.</p><p>Sanji and Gin think, for a second, or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's not enough

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own, or pretend to own, One Piece and all that is related to it.
> 
> Title I grabbed from the opening lyrics of Funs We Are Young. Great song, and I don't own that either.
> 
> This is a pair of drabbles, set during the Baratie arc. Just inner feels and thoughts.

Kill him. Kill him. Kill him.

 _But I don’t want to_ , he thinks, dazed but somehow sure. _He was kind to me, so, so kind, like no one else ever before, and no one’s never ever ever been kind to me before so why. Why do I have to kill him?_

But it’s Don Krieg who gave the orders. And it’s Don, his captain, the man he respects above everyone else, and he would die for Don, he would kill for Don ( _and he has_ ), he would do anything for Don Krieg, yes, because Don is the most powerful man he has ever seen ( _but there’s some unexplainable strength in that rubber boy, too, and I’ve never seen anyone stand as still and sure in the face of death as that swordsman and that’s strength as well, and -_ )

But it’s Don. And Don. Is Don. And he will ( _has to_ ) do (no, that’s wrong, he doesn’t mean it, he doesn’t) as Don commands him, because. It’s Don. His captain, and –

it’s not enough. ( _Don’t, don’t do this now, not now, I’ve already come this far, there’s no going back_ -)

But it’s not enough.                                                                                         

His captain. Is his captain. And he deserves (demands) respect, because he’s Don Krieg, and he has always, always given, has given everything he has to give, everything he possibly can give, and gladly too. But Don. Being Don. (His captain.) Is not enough.

Is not enough to kill this man ( _who was so, so kind even when he had no reason to be_ ). It’s just _not enough_. His respect. For his captain. Is not enough to kill this man, this man among all the people in the world, this man, who saved his life ( _just because_ ).

So he doesn’t hit him. So he shouts out to Don (to heavens, to anyone who might care, _to anyone who might be listening_ ) that he can’t do it.

And even though he says he’s sorry ( _how strange, when did I become a man like this_ ), he’s not, not really, and somehow that’s alright.


	2. think, asswipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's thinking all over the place.

Get up. Get up. Get up.

Shit, shit, shit I have to get up, I have to get up, goddamnit fuck it hurts oh hell my ribs and I wonder how many of them are broken and why is it so quiet, no yelling, why are all those assholes quiet, they should be yelling or something and –

hell I can’t move, not much, not enough, and I guess I’m going to die now, damn, shit, well there are worse ways to go I guess and at least I’m not as fucking hungry as last time, the time when I thought I was goner and I wonder if he thought he was a goner when I gave him a plate full of food, I bet he did, and well fuck, you going to hit me with your fucking iron ball now, well fuck you, asshole –

wait. Wait. What are you saying, I don’t get it you can’t do it hang on, okay asshole, you can’t kill me, what the hell, why are you crying someone’s yelling something, can’t really hear and now you’re saying all this shit, now you’re really reasoning with your asshole of a captain well fuck you man but thanks I guess –

everyone’s running or swimming or whatever and what the fuck, what is Krieg doing, shit it’s gas and I can’t move and there’s a mask and what the HELL are you doing stop it, I don’t need you to –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was experimenting with the stream of consiousness style of narrative, so yeah, this is a bit rambling and all over the place and maybe not exactly coherent.
> 
> If you spot any spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out.


End file.
